The Precarious Kinship of Frienderman and Steve
by PKstarsLove
Summary: Steve meets a hostile mob that may not be as hostile as he thinks. Based on my adventures with my own Frienderman.
1. Common Ground

I gazed out my glass-pane window out onto the dark viridian land. My farm was doing well, all my crops were fully grown, and now I had a job to do tomorrow. The sun had just set. I could still see a tiny sliver of red where the bright, shining block had gone down. That meant that the mobs were beginning to spawn.

Across the way, I spotted a few spiders and skeletons. Thank Herobrine they weren't combined. I decided to go to bed, as hunting would be virtually impossible with a newly dead iron sword. As I walked off to my bedroom, I could see something totally different through the window above my furnace: glowing purple eyes. Frightened, I quickly hopped into bed, but the thing was now INSIDE my room. It looked around, and then threw a lapis lazuli block my way.

Was this a sign of gratitude?

Suddenly, in a flash of purple sparkles, it left.

I pulled my book from the chest at the foot of my bed. It was a mob identification guide, the newest copy to boot. I flipped quickly through the pages until I came to the last page:

"Species: Enderman.

Height: 3 blocks.

Habitat: ?

Drop Use: Finding a stronghold

Tactics: Little is known about these rare creatures, but we do know that they attack and have the ability to teleport. They also carry and put down blocks from your house, structures, etc.

Enderman, huh? I'd never seen one before, but the name sounded familiar. Ah, yes, we were learning about strongholds in school last month. Ender pearls could make Eyes of Ender. My friends and I were holding a contest to see who could make the most Eyes of Ender and find a stronghold first. Maybe I could slay that...thing...and win.

It was decided.

I would craft a sword in the morning and defeat it at night.

—

The blocky sun rose quickly the next morning, or at least it seemed to. I hopped out of bed and grabbed my pick and crafted a sword. There's a trap door in my house that goes straight into a mine. Flipping open said door, I slid down the ladder and searched for an iron ore vein (I had some time to kill). Suddenly, there was a loud BANG from outside and I heard a bonk immediately follow. The Enderman from last night teleported into the mine and crouched in a corner.

It looked like it was in pain.

I grabbed my sword. This was my chance. As I walked closer, it made screaming noises and stopped moving. It knew it was going to die. I put my sword down, crawled closer, and said, "You're not like the other ones, are you? You didn't attack me." The book was wrong. The Enderman stretched out its long, black arm and touched my shoulder. It pointed up, and I could see water leaking through the roof. It shivered as though it was afraid. I nodded. "So you're afraid of water?" It made a noise that sounded like it was happy that I could understand it.

"Would you like to stay in my house until it stops raining?"

"BONK!"

And that was the beginning of something beautiful. Soon, I helped the Enderman every time it rained, and eventually he lived with me full time. I taught him how to turn his BONK into BOND into BIND into RIND into RINE into SINE into STINE into STEAM into STEVE.

And I named him Frienderman.


	2. Misunderstanding Avoided

Waking up the next morning was at least 30% better knowing that I finally had someone to talk to. I crawled out of bed, made the sheets, and gently shook Frienderman awake. He opened his gleaming purple eyes and smiled at me.

I don't think I've ever seen a mob smile.

"STEVE!" he said.

"Yes?"

"I DREAMED A HAPPY DREAM." Frienderman looked overjoyed. I started to wonder if he had even dreamt before, but I didn't want to interrupt his thought. "...AND WE FOUND A CREEPER FRIEND. THE CREEPER FRIEND DIDN'T WANT TO BLOW UP. WE PLAYED ALL DAY UNTIL I WOKE UP."

"That sounded like a great dream, Frienderman. Sometimes I wish Creepers wouldn't blow up too. Do you think they would be nicer?" Frienderman agreed, "YES."

We walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast after our impromptu Creeper conversation. I wanted pork chops, but Frienderman insisted on bread since it contained no water. He grabbed three pieces from my food chest and started eating. Then, he looked back into the chest and handed me a raw pork chop. I took it and put it in my furnace with a piece of wood (I don't really like how coal makes my food taste).

Frienderman finished his breakfast while I was waiting for my pork chop to cook. He started looking around in my other chests, pulling out a few swords and play-fighting Skeletons and Zombies, and eventually got to a chest at the end of the room. He froze, then slowly pulled out an Ender Pearl.

"STEVE," he asked from across the room. "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?" I looked over at him. His eyes were widening. "I found it when I was...walking...to a pumpkin patch." I lied. "Some mob had killed an Enderman...and I picked it up in case I would need it."

The Ender Pearl was one of the ones I had been saving for the contest.

"IT LOOKS LIKE MY BROTHER'S PEARL. HE WENT MISSING LAST WEEK. I CHECKED ALL OVER THE END, BUT HE WASN'T THERE, AND NOW I AM LOOKING IN THE OVERWORLD." I had no idea that Enderman could have family trees. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother, Frienderman." I whispered.

When Frienderman had put the pearl back into the chest, he went outside to work on his carrot garden. I looked to see if he wasn't looking, then I ran upstairs to my room.

I had just killed Frienderman's brother and lied to him about it. I felt terrible, but I couldn't tell him...or it would break his trust in humans.


	3. The Garden

**A/N: Again... Writing long chapters is not my strong point, so you guys can expect chapters in bits and pieces. When I'm done, his thing might have twenty-something chapt—I MEAN READ, YOUNGIN'S!**

-•-•-

"STEVE... STEVE?" Frienderman shouted from the first floor. "I'M DONE WITH MY GARDEN. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?"

I walked down the stairs after regaining my composure. "Sure." Frienderman grabbed my hand, opened the door, and covered my eyes. "1, 2, 3!"

The whole yard had been covered in the greenest grass I had ever seen. Four trees had been placed in the corners of the yard and Frienderman had added extra leaves between them for shade. The space in the middle of the yard had sunbeams raining down on it and was painted with flowers of all colors.

To top it all off, we even had separate fenced-off areas for melons, pumpkins, and wheat from the whole of the fenced yard. Frienderman walked me over to a sign at the back of the yard, behind all the flowers. It said FRIENDERMAN AND STEVE.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" Frienderman asked hopefully. I nodded. "YAY!"

Now, I was even more overcome with guilt. Frienderman had been doing this all for me...and I couldn't even tell him about the pearl, but—

"Frienderman..." The words just tumbled out. "The pearl is mine. I killed—" I couldn't continue. Still, Frienderman looked shocked. "STEVE... I TRUSTED YOU. I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Frienderman, STOP!" I sounded harsh and demanding because of my anger. I couldn't believe what I had done. Suddenly, Frienderman's eyes grew wide and glazed. Just before he teleported away, I could swear I saw blood below the violet pupils.


End file.
